Silk and Satin
by GamberDragon
Summary: FE9/10. Alternate Universe. Volke/Sothe. He's a bored buisnessman in a marriage that's not going anywhere. He's an alluring teen who just wants someone to be there. Complete.


**Silk and Satin**

**Tormod: **Fire Emblem does not belong to GamberDragon, believe me, if she did…Volke/Sothe would be canon and Haar/Tormod would be an option. Are either of those true? No. So GamberDragon does NOT own Fire Emblem.

**Haar: **Warnings: Yaoi, age difference, lemon.

**A/N: **It took me forever to gain back my drive to write - and then another bout of forever to actually finish this monster. I'm not sure what I should call this…A massive song-s fic? Just a oneshot with chapter-fic-worthy length? Probably a mixture of the former and latter. Anyway….Read and enjoy?

Pairing(s): Volke/Sothe, some Haar/Tormod, somewhat Volke/Lucia, and a little Sothe/Tormod.

* * *

><p>It was always the same; the scenery, the people, the smells, the boredom, the coffee breaks, the constant resignation that everything was the always the same. Volke Foruka often wondered how he had gotten in such a situation. But that was a foolish thing to wonder, for he knew exactly why he was here and he knew that it was likely to never change. It was just nice to play ignorant sometimes; to pretend that he didn't know that there was no hope for…Change.<p>

Besides the silver kind; which he had a whole jar of. A personal bank in one's house is just a guy thing, apparently.

Volke sighed as he pressed the buttons of his keyboard - he was aiming to finish a formal proposal that was to be sent to a possible new stock house. Something that his _boss _was supposed to have finished, but dumped on him because he had procrastinated too long. In Volke's unacknowledged opinion, he was not paid nearly enough for how many times he had saved his boss' ass. Hell, he wasn't paid enough for his mandatory work. But who was really listening to him?

The brunette heaved another sigh and dully fell into an absentminded typing-trance that had an accompanying tune of the sound of the keyboard clicking. How very interesting. Not really. In all actuality, Volke abhorred his job; from the very moment he had reached the fourth grade, he had known his true calling was something not-quite-legal and exciting. _This_. This job nowhere near fit the bill. But…he'd stay with it. For his wife.

Not that he loved her or anything - but he had married her for a reason, the same reason that kept him with her and doing what would please her. His old man had wanted it. For as long as Volke had been in elementary school, his father had wanted him to marry his good friend's daughter. It was a modern arranged marriage. Except that Volke had been able to refuse. Up until that day. The day his old man had died.

Volke glared at the computer screen - he had no longer been able to say no; not with his father in his grave. He never had done much for his sole parent; only caused him grief in his younger years with things better left unsaid. Drugs, stealing, gang fights. And by the time Volke had reached 18, he owed his dad more than he could really repay. So on the eve of his graduation, when his father had been shot, Volke knew he would have to give this one gift to his dead parent.

So he had married Lucia Braveheart, gotten a job at Gurgurant Enterprises, and was currently miserable as hell. But it wasn't like he could just change his mind; not after fourteen years of marriage. But maybe that was just because there was nothing to tempt him. Just boring, unchanging, same old stuff that was always there.

Like his noisy, loud cubicle neighbor who talked all the time and maybe had a crush on his wife. (Oddly enough, the man always attempted to try to be his best friend. Usually, if a man had a thing for your betrothed, they _hated _you.)

And his crazy, next door neighbor who mumbled all the time and maybe had a mad laboratory underneath his mansion. It was always the same; and he was bored. But what other alternative was there anyway?

Little did he know, this little boredom phase was about to get shot down. There _hadn't _been anything. Really. Now though? Well, now there was temptation wrapped in green, black, and gold, ready to forcefully tug him off his straight and righteous - and very boring - path.

"Put that cigarette out, it's bad for your health and it'll ruin the carpet." Lucia sounded annoyed, as she often did. Not that Volke blamed her - he was hardly vigilant when it came to 'bedroom duties' - didn't they say a woman who had more orgasms was often more relaxed and happy? If that was true though, she'd be the most bitter woman in the world. And where did that leave Volke? It was no secret that men needed sexual release even more then their feminine counterparts.

Suddenly reminded of the fact that he hadn't been laid in roughly 7 years, Volke became decidedly more grumpy, "Drinking is bad for your health too, and that shit makes you puke - which stains the carpet, mind you - but that doesn't stop _you _now does it?"

Lucia glared at him from behind a fringe of pretty blue hair, "Maybe I just want to let go sometime."

Volke scoffed, "Don't we all?" he rolled his eyes, "I'd think that you'd be able to understand where I'm coming from. But no, you're instead as condescending as a virginal priest."

The woman tossed her azure hair, muttering so quietly that Volke barely heard her, "Virginal's not that far off."

"Don't act like I refuse to give it to you, Lucia, you're just as against sex as I am." her eyes flashed, but she couldn't find any words to throw back at him. "Not against per say…" he added under his breath. "Just not attracted to the idea of sleeping with _you_."

Lucia scowled at him. Apparently he hadn't said that under his breath enough.

"Then go find a toy to fuck if I'm so repulsive." she whipped her hair, making it end up in front of her face, hiding the slight hurt in her eyes, "I'm sure you're familiar with this idea." she forcibly made her voice cold, clenching her fists tightly.

Volke's eyes flashed angrily, "I've never cheated on you, Lucia." his icy tone matched hers perfectly. "Not once. Thanks for the trust."

"Well what do you expect?" she looked a little shocked, "What kind of man has NO action in seven years?"

"A damn loyal one." the brunette threw back defensively.

Lucia gave an incredulous laugh, "What the hell are you loyal to? What is _this _between us?" she bit her lip, shaking her head, looking almost heartbreakingly distressed. "What loyalty?"

"I'm loyal to my dead father's desires." the blunette flinched back as if struck and Volke knew that that wasn't what she had wanted to hear. But it was the truth, wasn't that often not what people wanted to hear? Even though they asked for it.

"I…see." Lucia rose gracefully to her feet from the white, décor couch she had placed herself on earlier that evening, "I need to go out." and then her back was turned to him and she was leaving, Volke not even thinking of stopping her. He needed some fresh air too.

For some reason, even though he hadn't been there since he was 17, Downtown Daien was the first place that popped in his mind when he thought of 'fresh air'. It was a place packed full of memories that he had thought long left behind. But here he was, heading back there in his Ford Taurus, in a shirt that was much too starched, and slacks that had been ironed just this morning. Volke gripped the wheel tighter, feeling a little excitement bubbling up inside him. He hadn't felt _that _in quite a while.

He didn't really have an idea of what he wanted to do; perhaps he would get a drink, ironically. Or maybe he would drop by that club he had loved so much when he was younger (and very much not allowed in at the time). It would be nostalgic - and that was very much welcome; _anything _new, or old, depending on what way you looked at it, would be welcome. Volke really didn't know how he could have held on for so long, going on about life the way he had. And after this night, he fully intended on going back - he just needed a day of release.

Volke drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling slightly impatient to get to where he wanted to go. He eyed the speedometer, tapping a little faster; 70mph. The limit was 75 - he could press for 80, right? Feeling a little trill of excitement crawl up his spine, he didn't give breaking the law much more thought and simply _did_. Holding back so long simply made the idea of continuing to do so that much more repulsive.

Through his not-so-legal speeding, he managed to reach Downtown Daein in roughly thirty minutes; to which he was halted by the fact that fourteen years had changed the city. Quite a bit, actually - he did not remember the street 'Teim' at all. The brunette cursed under his breath and once again resumed his tapping on the steering wheel.

He supposed he could just wander for a while - it wasn't like this was enough to send him crawling back home. No, he fully intended to have a night to himself. Then he could go back to buying Lucia whatever the hell she wanted, eating dinner together, making idle chit-chat, then ultimately retiring to his study to avoid her like the plague.

Because, quite frankly, they had nothing in common. She was raised to be a well-mannered, pristine, perfect, modern-day lady; he had ignored his studies on courtesy for the most part, in favor of sneaking off to do pot with his best friend at the time. Which had been stolen - by the way. Where she enjoyed speaking of her recent learning in the modern language, and her English class, he would speak of traveling the world, and learning languages where needed, and by hands-on practice. She enjoyed her quiet life in a beautiful home and all of her friends nearby. Volke yearned for adventure - and if he was honest, lack of traveling left him restless beyond comfort.

She loved the sun, taking walks in their back-yard garden, enjoying the well-groomed scenery. And even though he loved the outdoors as well, there was the problem that he saw far past the daily-tended garden. They were opposites, and therein lied the whole reason their marriage was a sham. Differences between a person were good, up to a point. There was the differences that lead to interesting conversations, and then, differences that simply made a lack of any common ground. And _that _would destroy a relationship. Not just would - it _had_.

While she was the sun, he was the moon. And though sometimes that made the perfect combination; an artistic, beautiful romance - this time, it simply meant that one rose in the day, and the other at night, and it was simply impossible to see eye-to-eye. In this case, the beautiful romance was never going to happen.

Volke sighed heavily as he continued to drive through the dark, dangerous-looking streets of Daein. Dangerous. But it was actually starting to look familiar. He could see a row of huts (homes?) that he remembered seeing fourteen years ago, and a slow grin spread on his face. For now, he could forget about the fact that later tonight he would return to a woman that he was not compatible with.

Volke was happy to spot the long-lost-familiarity of the club he had long loved to go to. 'Peshkatz' was open to heterosexuals and homosexuals alike. The brunette parked on the street corner, thinking to himself how that was another reason he and Lucia weren't for each other. He would admit that he enjoyed both sides of the road; but he would also admit that he found the familiar body of another man was much more appealing. And that was a pleasure he had been denied for over fourteen years now. The last time he had with another man being when he was 16.

He was a little bitter at the fact that he still wouldn't be able to enjoy that pleasure. While he wanted a night out, he was true about the fact that he stayed loyal at all times to Lucia. The brunette reached for the car door and pulled, eyeing the shady people walking around a little warily. He locked the door after he stepped out and approached the nostalgic sight of the club that hadn't changed even after all this time.

Volke passed by the bouncer easily than when he had been younger, and entered the room thrumming with music. He glanced at the mass of dancing bodies in the middle of the floor, shook his head, and simply walked over to the bar. Not feeling daring at all, he felt like a hypocrite as it was, he ordered a shot of their weakest alcohol and turned to watch the dancing people, glass in hand.

The brunette tipped back his head and grimaced at the bitter liquid running down his throat, swallowing quickly, enjoying the burn in the back of his throat after it was all said and done. He set the glass into his lap after he was done, not finding the thought of being drugged appealing, just as the last song ended. A few seconds of silence was eerie in the busy club - but it was broken by a new song starting.

_Please don't stop the music!_

_-music-_

_-music-_

_-music-_

_-music-_

_Please don't stop the music!_

Volke's lip curled in automatic distaste for the sound of the modern R&B music that suddenly erupted across the mass of writhing bodies and bar-goers. The beat was obnoxious and repetitive, he could already hear it. The brunette rolled his eyes as he watched several girls shriek and begin to dance with even more vigor than before. He scanned past them, and just as the last _-music- _echo faded, his eyes caught sight of a lithe, but very masculine body.

_Please don't stop the music!_

_-music-_

_-music-_

Eyes that had long been made of for their red color in elementary school couldn't stop their trailing path up to the face that was connected to a very disconcerting body. Volke started at the sight of pouty, sensual lips turned into a slight frown, and he'd be damned if he didn't allow himself to keep staring for a little longer. He didn't even realize as the annoying song kept playing, it had faded into a muffled hum in the background.

_Please don't stop the music!_

_-music-_

_-music-_

_-music-_

_-music-_

The brunette increasingly felt like a huge pervert as he watched inviting hips snap in time with the beat he was once again becoming aware of. There was little to be left to the imagination, to be fair; what with skin tight, low-riding black pleather pants, and a green shirt that just barely touched underneath his pectorals. Volke swallowed, he had spotted sin in human form. But luckily, he didn't dance in public, and that kept him well away from the kid that looked no older then 16.

_It's getting late, _

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

The boy had glimmering green hair, and a perfectly sun-tanned complexion - not too dark, but not untouched by the sun. Volke didn't realize as he shifted in his seat in discomfort, mouth growing dry as he watched the teenager dance like he had been born to.

_I wasn't looking for nobody _

_when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

When a pair of shockingly gold eyes suddenly turned to meet red, Volke jumped, and sternly urged his body not to react to a small smirk that graced perfect peach lips.

_Who knew_

_That you'd be in here_

_Looking like you do_

_You makin' staying over here impossible_

_Baby, I'ma say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

Mindless of the several people that had started to dance intimately close to him, the distressingly alluring stranger began to weave gracefully out of the crowd. Volke both cursed his luck and felt a jolt of excitement when he realized that the man was approaching him. He was shocked to see such an intense look in yellow eyes when they'd never even met before, and it wasn't like he was in his prime and oozing sex-appeal or anything.

All too soon, that toned body was right in front of him; Volke numbly noticed that that delectable midriff had a silver barbell through its belly-button and quickly tried to repress a feeling of heated desire. He had control, and there was no way he was going to prove Lucia right about being an asshole cheater. At a throat clearing, red eyes moved upwards to once again meet with those bewitching gold orbs - he groaned internally at the sight of jet-black eyeliner along the bottoms of forest green-lashed eyes.

"Hey." the voice matched the body perfectly. A tenor tone that just had that feeling about it - that it would sound beautiful when twisted with wanton feelings and lust. The teenager smirked slightly at the brunette again and gracefully moved around him, sliding into the barstool beside him. "You look like you're not having the best time."

"Mm." Volke grunted, non-committal, hoping his lack of enthusiasm would drive off the tempting young man.

It wasn't enough - sadly, it seemed that technique only worked on Lucia and her annoying, loose-fingered friends. "So what's your issue? Trying something new, lost a bet, can't dance, or are you socially inept?" the man tilted his head, causing his hair to ruffle slightly, which then caused Volke to wonder if it was as soft as it looked.

The brunette eyed the boy; he no longer had that irritatingly sexy smirk on his sensual face, instead, he had this frown that looked like it was an everyday occurrence - not a sign of anger towards him. Feeling a sudden urge to talk, Volke replied with a lazy drawl, "I don't dance in public."

The teenager smirked once again, sending a jolt of electricity through the brunette, and raised a brow. "That's what they all say, but when it comes down to it - they just can't dance."

"Let me guess; you're not going to believe me if I just say 'I can dance, but I don't want to'?" Volke sent a half-smirk of his own to the greenette.

"How perceptive of you." the boy tossed back, a small smile on his lips. "And I can rightly assume that I can't get you to dance a song with me?" he waved a hand around, indicating - somehow - to the sounds of heavy pop music playing in the background.

Volke parroted the greenette, "How perceptive of you." He personally delighted in the eye-roll the boy did in response, not that he'd admit it.

In a sudden, swift movement, the teenager had spun around on his stool and raised a hand to the bartender, "Give me a Spider's Kiss." they sat in silence, not including the loud music in the background, until the greenette got his illegal drink. Volke was actually shocked that that man hadn't asked for an I.D. But most likely, he didn't want to know, because there had to be some, unexplained reason.

The minor nursed his drink after a quick swallow and turned back to the brunette beside him. "If I can't get a dance, can I at least get a name?" he paused, "Sothe Whisper - for courtesy's sake." Volke let the new name wash over him, and ignored the urge to roll it off of his tongue in a few, testing, runs.

"Volke Foruka." he grunted out.

Sothe tilted his head again, taking another swallow of his vodka-laced drink before nodding. "So, Volke, I can't help but notice you seem a little out of place here." at this, the brunette wanted to sigh internally. He probably looked like a pampered business man.

"Hm?' he hummed in faux-question anyway.

"You look like a pampered business man." the greenette voiced bluntly.

Volke almost grinned, almost. "Is that so?" he smirked. "That's definitely not that far off." he eyed the teenager beside him, "I do work for Gurgurant Enterprises, after all." The boy raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, "Business man, I am."

Sothe snorted, "Pampered, you be. If it's Gurgurant you're talking about, anyway. What do you do there?" he paused, "Is it actually any fun?"

It was a pregnant pause in which Volke considered the man before him; he wondered _why _exactly the kid was even taking an interest in him; if he could trust the little street rat with his job information; if he should even continue talking to the man who was seducing him by merely sitting there. But in the end, he met those golden orbs, and suddenly - he found himself spilling every little detail of his unremarkable existence to the boy who seemed all-too-willing to listen. Maybe it was some kind of spell, put on him by an incubus. Or perhaps he wasn't used to holding his alcohol anymore. Did it really matter?

Somehow, during his explanation of his marriage to his oh-so-loving wife, they had migrated to outside the club, sitting in a dirty, dark alleyway, of all places. "She was an A-grade student, all around, and the only contact we had ever had was when our parents got together for dinner, or when we got paired for a school project."

Sothe raised a brow, "Do you two have _anything _in common?" he blushed slightly. "Not that I'm assuming that you're a C-grade dullard or anything!" a moment later, he murmured, "Or that I know anything about you…."

Volke smirked, "I had a D through A kind of report card. And no, we didn't have anything in common." he sighed, "She was the class president, I was the local bad-boy. She got home before curfew and helped with dinner and cleaning, I came down here, to Daein and smoked bowls with my best friend." Sothe spluttered slightly, "And while she was doing her homework, I snuck down into this very club and ordered illegal, vodka-filled drinks, and danced with pretty-eyed boys."

At this point, the older man eyed the younger with a pointed, knowing stare, making the greenette shift slightly. "Like the sun and the moon." Sothe murmured mostly to himself. "So why did your father make you marry her if you two were nothing alike?"

"Probably to 'straighten me out'; he never did approve of my 'extracurricular activities'." Volke scoffed then, "And he didn't make me - couldn't. I was much too willful and rebellious for anyone to tell me what to do back then."

At this, confusion filled golden orbs, "Then why…?"

"He died. On the day we graduated. That very same day, I asked Lucia to marry me." Volke explained dully, much too dully for the subject at hand.

Sothe, at a loss for words - not quite certain what to say to such a confession - stayed silent for a few moments. Gold orbs searched the face of the elder man, trying to determine if this conversation was a sore spot, and found an almost concerning lack of feeling in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Volke sighed, "That happened nearly 15 years ago, there's no need to be sorry." he eyed the teenager who was looking at him with an odd expression on is face. "How about we change the subject? I can't help but notice you know much more about me than I do you."

The greenette smirked lopsidedly, falling back onto the dirty ground, finding a sudden interest in the inky black sky, and the glowing stars dotting it. "There's nothing much to report, really. I'm your average rascal, living on the streets…."

Leaning back against the brick wall of the club, the brunette glanced at the boy, "So what do you do on these streets?"

"A little of this, a little of that…." Sothe grinned mischievously at the older man, purposely avoiding answering the man's question about his personal life. "Nothing, special, really."

Volke couldn't stop the biting curiosity that filled him due to his companion's lack of response. "If it's so unremarkable, why do you refuse to reply?"

A delighted spark lit up liquid gold eyes and the brunette ignored his hormones flaring once again. "Well, I suppose I _could _tell you…But that would be rather boring and time-consuming, wouldn't it? And I do believe you've made your point as to how much you don't need more boredom." Sothe sat up onto his elbows, "How would you feel about making a little agreement?"

The elder man raised a brow at the sudden, excited look in the other man's eyes. "And that would be…?"

"Whenever you're feeling a little too bored, give me a call." Sothe assessed the look of surprise and wariness in the other man's eyes before pressing on. "Whatever I'm doing in that moment will be dropped - temporarily - and I go to pick you up, then you join me on my day. Whatever I'm doing, you do too; I can't deny you either." the greentte tilted his head, "What do you say?"

Volke stared at the boy, seriously intrigued by the idea, but wary considering the fact that at this very moment he wanted to jump the kid. And that was very illegal. However, the thought of joining this intriguing young man in his day-to-day life was tempting, too tempting. He was so very bored.

So, as if possessed by a succubus, he once again said words that he shouldn't have. He agreed. Just as foolishly as telling the boy his life-story, he agreed to technically meet with him again. But even with knowledge of this idea being very bad, Volke couldn't bring himself to say 'no'. When Sothe asked for his phone, he handed it over, and merely watched as the boy added a new contact and input his cell-number. He couldn't bring himself to wonder about the consequences of his actions - he was too damn intrigued.

* * *

><p>The next morning, in the kitchen of the Foruka residence, Volke had grudgingly gotten himself off the couch only because he knew he had coffee awaiting him. Now, he was just waiting for the espresso machine to go off so he could drink the elixir-like substance. The brunette placed his elbows onto the counter in front of the dripping coffee, hanging his head in tiredness. At the sounds of soft footsteps trekking down the hallway towards him, he grew even more exhausted. It had to be Lucia - and it was much too early for him to deal with their chit-chat that would spiral down into an argument.<p>

All too soon, the woman stepped in the room; but what surprised the brunette was the fact that she was humming cheerfully to herself - and that was definitely not in character for her. Even when she actually had been happy all those years ago. "Good morning, Foruka." Lucia called, sounding the brightest she had in a long time. Though the distant, cool use of 'Foruka' was a telling sign that she wasn't particularly okay with him.

"…Morning." Volke replied warily, raising his forehead away from the countertop and glancing over at his wife. She was practically glowing, and he had to wonder at her sudden change in manner. He didn't have much of a chance to give it much thought however, for his beloved coffee was finally finished. When he had poured a cup for himself, Lucia asked him politely for one as well.

They stood in silence, save for the sounds of quiet slurping, drinking the most peaceful drink they had had in quite a while. It was broken though, when Lucia spoke up, "I think I'm going into town today, and I'll be gone until tomorrow."

"Elincia?" Volke asked as simply as possible, not wanting to disturb the somewhat-truce that they had come to.

Lucia shook her head, "Not this time, she and Geoffrey went to Begnion for a much-needed vacation." Geoffrey was her twin brother, and Elincia was her best friend - the two had been together since their younger days and were unlikely to split up, ever. Volke sometimes wished he and Lucia could just have an easy relationship like that. But, it wasn't meant to be; they were too different for it to be easy, or even possible at all.

"Ah."

The happiness that had been emitting from Lucia flickered just the slightest, "Is that all you have to say?" there was the smallest amount of disappointment in her tone.

"…Have fun."

"I will."

She left the kitchen, and Volke merely finished the last of his morning elixir before walking back up to his room - ready to get dressed for work. It was as simple as that; she'd do what she wanted, and Volke would pay for it.

And to think there had been a time when he would never have let anyone touch his money.

The first time Volke made a call to Sothe was right after work that same night. He had stared at his phone for the longest time, thumb hovering over the call button. Then, a flash of those mesmerizing golden eyes appeared in his mind and he pressed down in instinct…And he proceeded to hand up after the first ring with an uncharacteristically bout of nervousness.

About thirty seconds later, his cell stated that Sothe was calling him and he was rolling his eyes at himself. "Hello?"

"You weren't going to back down after actually calling, were you?" the tenor voice was teasing, and full of natural seduction. Volke groaned internally. "I'm going to need your current location." the boy chuckled softly.

"I'm at my house. 601 Toha Avenue, in Nevassa." he gave out the directions with a neutral tone.

Sothe snorted, "I'll be tad out of place down in that neck of the woods…Wait outside for me, and I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"If you're only ten minutes away, you can't be unused to being out of place." the teenager merely chuckled once again in response and hung up, leaving Volke to smile down at his phone like a fool. Then he shook his head and followed the boy's orders, moving to wait on the front porch.

True to his word, the greenette arrived in roughly ten minutes and twenty seconds, parking in front of Volke's house in a black Berretta. To be honest, the older man had heard the boy coming from about two blocks away, he just hadn't known who owned the noisy vehicle. But he wasn't complaining, it wasn't like it had an annoying noise level - it was a satisfying growl, in fact. Sothe rolled down the window, peering out with a half-smile, "Coming?"

Volke said nothing in reply, simply walked up to the vehicle and waited for the boy to unlock the door before he slipped in next to the other. He glanced over at the teenager, wondering what he had been in the middle of before he had picked him up, attempting to assess by noting his clothing. Gray sweatpants, and a black shirt that was a little loose on him - obviously nothing dramatic.

Sothe met his gaze. "I was doing a little grocery shopping." he chuckled at whatever had appeared on Volke's face. "Do you mind if I put on some music?"

At his companion's head-shake, the greenette turned on his MP3 player - lips twitching at the song that had deigned to start on his shuffle. Volke couldn't determine what it was until the first lyrics started, then, he almost smirked, but instead, he settled with feeling mildly embarrassed.

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins_

_This train is coming off the track_

They drove in silence, listening to the seven songs that managed to play in the duration of driving from Volke's house to the local store that Sothe shopped at. Which didn't take long at all, considering how fast Sothe was driving - it made that eighty last night seem mild, to put it lightly.

When they finally came to a stop in front of 'Necessity-Mart', the silence was broken, "Coming in?" Sothe asked mildly, shutting off the car and his MP3 player. Volke simply nodded in response, stepping out of the Berretta and following the teen into the somewhat ghetto-looking store.

It was a peculiar-smelling place, filled with all the things you would expect to find in a small grocery store, but with some grime and muck to go with it. Sothe didn't take any notice of the general grossness of the place and grabbed a shopping basket that had seen better days.

The older man followed the younger into what seemed to be the produce section - cringing unnoticeably at the sight of bruised apples, green, yet still brown bananas, and oranges with far too many scabs for comfort. Sothe thankfully bypassed the disgusting-looking fruit in favor of grabbing a half-gallon of milk from the dairy fridge. Volke watched as the greenette superstitiously checked the jug's cap for sealing before setting it into the basket. He definitely did not blame the kid.

Sothe took one look inside an egg carton, noticed a crack in all of them, and simply gave up on the notion. "Maybe I'll pass on the 'fresh' food today, ne?" the teen joked softly before leading them over to the dry goods section of the store.

While it wasn't exactly what Volke had been expecting when Sothe had said to call him for what he had assumed was 'boredom relief', it wasn't a half-bad time. Hearing the boy's soft annotations to the foods he passed by, deeming them inedible, was enough to keep him amused and happy to be following along behind the teen. He _had _been expecting something a little more exciting - but somehow, this was just fine.

After the boy paid for his groceries and lead them back into the car, he decided to explain how his day would've - and still would - gone. "Now, we just have to drop off the 'lovely' produce, and then we can proceed to laundry." Sothe smirked over at the older man. "You caught me on a…boring but necessary day."

Volke stayed silent for a few minutes, then, "Do you…want any help?"

When the younger man chuckled, he blinked. "I'm not going to make you do my laundry, Volke." he sounded semi-incredulous, but the older man didn't have time to think about that when the resounding noise of his name off of those tempting lips was so very distracting.

They pulled up in front of a rather dirty-looking apartment complex, and Sothe silently slipped out of the car. At the sounds of people screaming at each other in the distance, and what was maybe breaking glass, Volke shook his head. Interesting neighborhood. He followed his companion further into the moldy-looking building, taking in all the disgusting smells, and disturbing sights.

"…Don't mind the mess." as they parked in front of what Volke assumed was Sothe's door, it was his turn to be somewhat incredulous.

All he said though, was, "I'm sure it's fine." And it was; while the carpet was stained by smoke, coffee, and other less-savory substances, it was clean - obviously by a steam-cleaner. And the furniture - second hand - was scrubbed clean. There was a faint scent of apple-pie still lingering from what was obviously air freshener sprayed earlier. Besides a few cases of what looked like video games, everything was picked up and put away.

Sothe glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "Make yourself at home…. The washer and dryer is just down the hall, so you can wait here. Want a drink or…something?"

"What've you got?"

"Root beer, fruit punch, water, or milk?" he paused, "And I wouldn't choose the water if I were you."

Volke nodded, "Root beer's fine." Sothe indicated to the couch against the far wall before leaving the main room to what could only be assumed as the kitchen. The brunette stood awkwardly for a few seconds before sighing and moving to sit on the sofa that had seen better days. He let himself take in his surroundings, suddenly curious about the teenager's hobbies and interests. Ignoring the fact that he felt a bit creepy, he noted that there were actually more game cases lying around than he had originally thought.

He picked up the nearest one, which happened to be on the side-table leaning against a chipped lamp, and read the title 'Lost Tome of Grann'. There was a large 'T' written in permanent marker just underneath the title. Volke neither knew the game, nor did he know what the single letter meant. He shrugged and put it back down, this time on its back. There was another one on the coffee table in front of him, and this time, he recognized it. 'Legends of the Sacred Stones.' The third installment of the Emblem Legends - for Gamiverse 2.

"Wanna play?" Sothe drawled as he stepped into the living room with two glasses in his hand. "That's all I really intended to do today. Besides housework."

Volke took the frosty mug out of his host's hands and took a sip, nodding slightly. The greenette set his own drink down onto the coffee table and smiled, "It's in the system right now, all you've gotta do is turn it on." Sothe left then, presumably to his room once he reappeared with a net of clothing in his arms. When the brunette was finally left alone, he drummed his fingers on the couch arm awkwardly. He glanced over at the Gamiverse and sighed - it would be odd to just go right ahead and use someone else's property just like that….

By the time Sothe finished putting his first load into the public washer and reentered his apartment, Volke was still on the couch, eyeing the Gamiverse reluctantly. The greenette snorted, "It's odd to have someone over who doesn't just help themselves to my stuff." he had a small, affectionate smile on his face. "Would it make you feel better if _I _started it?"

"…Maybe."

The younger man started up the game, grabbing a controller and dragging it back to where his guest was sitting. Then, when it was placed in the other's hands, he plopped into the seat next to him, looking at the screen expectantly.

As Volke scrolled through the New Game menu, Sothe shifted just the tiniest bit closer. And as the older man picked 'Joshua's Story', he gave no indication of dislike when the younger's arm 'accidentally' brushed against his own, though he couldn't stop the barely-noticeable shiver that shuddered him.

* * *

><p>Five days after that first visit, Volke caved into his desire to do it again; it had been a long week. His boss had skipped doing another report, leaving it in his tired hands to do it for him. Not that the man didn't have a good reason - his wife had passed away only seven months ago, and now his 15-year-old daughter had a bad ear infection that kept her in the hospital. But though Volke was sympathetic of the man's bout of misfortune, he couldn't help but be bitter to the fact that he was doing two people-worth of work for absolutely no bonus.<p>

So, who was to blame him for wanting another evening with Sothe when he had been busy as hell with no relief? The brunette's thumb hovered over the 'call' button and he was hit by a small sense of Déjà vu, he shrugged it off, and this time he didn't hang up when his finger pressed down.

It took five rings before Sothe answered, "Hello?" he sounded slightly breathless, and Volke blinked.

"Hello."

Sothe gave a breathy chuckle and a jolt of electricity struck the older man, but he pushed it away. "Well, where are you?" It was a teasing voice lined by huskiness, and Volke had to irritably shove away another spark of desire he felt course through his veins.

"31st street, Seora road - by the Balberith Café."

There was some rustling, and then, "I'll be there in an hour…It's a bit far." Sothe whispered, after a minute, he gave a soft noise, and Volke had to wonder what exactly the teenager was doing. "See you in a bit."

Volke grunted and hung up at the same moment the other did, still puzzling over the noises and voice the boy had made. Much to his frustration, he would continue to stress over it - deep down knowing the conclusion and its truth - until his ride finally made it there.

He had bought a drink - a straight black coffee - so that he could stay at one of the outside tables without being fined for loitering. When Sothe pulled up in front of the café, Volke had already had three cups and was just the slightest bits of bored. And of course, a little wound up by his over-thinking of what Sothe's activities during their phone-conversation had been. He _did _know what had been happening; just somehow, he didn't want to say it, acknowledge it, and/or think about it.

Sothe, this time dressed in clothes that looked like they had been slept in, approached him with a slight twinge in his step. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses, but Volke could feel them upon him; he shifted slightly in his seat.

"Hey…." the teen spoke up first, helping himself to the opposite seat of Volke. "It's been a while."

"Mr. Misuto decided to dump more work on me."

Making an 'ah' shape with his mouth, Sothe nodded his understanding. "So, more boring paperwork?" he tilted his head in that annoyingly cute way of his and Volke denied to himself that he had just described something as cute.

"Yeah."

Sothe hummed to himself, stretching slightly, making the midriff-bearing shirt he was wearing ride up a little more. "Sounds like you need a break." from behind his glasses, he stared at the man across the table. "I was going to the movies today."

Volke cocked an eyebrow, "By yourself?"

The greenette shrugged, "Yup." he stood, "Hope you don't mind 'Manakete'?" without waiting for an answer he trekked back towards his car. Volke, having already paid for his drinks, followed after him, wondering to himself what kind of movie it was.

* * *

><p>"I still say Saleh would have been a better choice for her…." Sothe's voice complained over the currently-crappy reception of Volke's phone.<p>

It had been another two days before the brunette had called once again after their trip to the movie theater. He didn't know why he had called just to chit-chat. But when Sothe had started with asking 'Where are yo-" and Volke had cut him off with 'I just want to talk', it was undeniable that that was exactly what he was doing. Just talking.

"You can't deny she was in love with the prince though." Maybe he was growing more foolish, more careless of what his situation might look like. Lucia may not have noticed his disappearances yet, but it was bound to happen. And what did this look like? He had been spending too much time with a boy that was a minor to be natural. But still, it was bothering him less and less.

Sothe sighed over the line, "But Saleh understood her better." the pout that was practically dripping from his voice was almost…Ador-. No, he didn't think like that, about _anyone_.

"The prince was willing to listen, he could've learned about her as much as Saleh knew." Volke reasoned. Why was he still doing this? Why couldn't he just stop this game? He had promised himself to Lucia - as much of himself as possible - for the memory of his father. Everyday that he spent with Sothe was a temptation to him to make the worst betrayal possible to her. And he _knew _that the boy was egging him on; with those accidental touches, and absolutely molten stares, he couldn't deny it.

Sothe replied stubbornly, almost petulantly. "Agree to disagree on the pairing war."

Volke smirked to himself. "Very well."

He was fighting a loosing battle with a very formidable opponent - his desires, and the very embodiment of said desires. And yet - he answered every 'Where are you?' with an address that was supplied without any hesitation.

"…So…Where are you?"

"My house."

* * *

><p>"You've seemed cheerful this past week, Volke." Lucia's tone is perfectly civil - a polite exchange between two near-strangers. But its an improvement on the week before when they were at each other's throats with icy, bitter remarks. Maybe she sounds a little happier as well.<p>

The brunette could only ponder as he gave a reply, or question, if you will. "Have I?" he shrugged, "So have you."

Lucia half-smiles, and underneath it is something unreadable and barely noticeable, but ultimately, Volke saw it as satisfied. "I think I'm going into town again tonight." Her smile widened, but there was still something else there, and just as unidentifiable as before.

"Maybe I will too."

* * *

><p>Volke had wondered when he would see that wild side he had first seen in Sothe again. The brunette couldn't stop his fingers from clenching in the fabric of his seat by impulse at a very rough left turn. He refused to grab for the 'oh shit' handle, however. Warily, and stealthily, he shot a glance over at the Beretta's speedometer. 90 miles an hour. It was only his age-pride that had him denying that his heart was beating a little faster than normal.<p>

Dark red eyes scanned the driver's face; golden eyes were focused on the road - thankfully - a look of utter concentration making his face hard and stern looking. Clearly, they were rushing to get somewhere on time. The brunette looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of where the hell they were - besides somewhere in downtown Nevassa, of course.

At the noticeable feeling of slowing down, Volke put his eyes back to the interior of the car, namely his companion in the driver's seat. When it was possible to stop without throwing the riders through the windshield, Sothe did so - slamming his boot-clothed foot onto the breaks. This time, the brunette did grab the oh-shit handle - and he wasn't ashamed.

As Sothe threw a 'get ready to drive' over his shoulder as he jumped out of the car, Volke took in his surroundings. It was when he was obediently climbing into the driver's seat that he realized they had parked neatly in front of a bank.

"Well, hell." he looked into the rearview mirror just in time to see Sothe standing casually by the wall of a gate surrounding the bank. A book bag was thrown over the side of that wall, and the greenette easily caught it - tossing it over his shoulder with flawless perfection. With believable casualness, the teenager walked around to the passenger side of the car, slipping in just as the sound of a siren trilled in the distance. Volke - surprisingly taking this all in relative stride - drove down the road, away from the just-broken into bank.

When they were about five blocks away from the now scene of a crime, Volke cast an incredulous glance at his companion beside him. Sothe raised a brow in response. "I said I'd pick you up, no matter the time nor what I was doing."

"Ah." Volke paused, "Where am I going?"

They drove in silence save Sothe's quiet directions. The entire time, Volke kept casting glances at Sothe - seeing the teenager in a new light. And something about that invigorated, excited look in golden orbs made something similar jump up in his own eyes.

Halfway through Sothe's directions, Volke realized that they were going to the boy's broken-down apartment. "Right on this road, correct?"

Golden eyes blinked in surprise. "Good memory."

"Hn."

By the time they parked in front of the moldy building that Sothe had the honor of residing at, the sun had started to set. Sothe shouldered his normal-looking school bag, and got out of the car, tossing an expectant glance over at Volke before continuing on. Grabbing the keys out of the ignition, the brunette was quick to follow - a dozen of questions moving around in his mind.

He held back from voicing any of them as they made their way upstairs through the grimy hallways of the apartment building. Sothe held his hand back towards Volke once they made a halt in front of his apartment, silently, Volke handed him the keys and they made their way into the dark living room.

When the younger man flicked on a light, he threw down the inconspicuous book unto the floor, plopping down next to it, leaning against the coffee table. A quick golden glance had Volke sitting down across from the teenager. The brunette stayed silent as Sothe dumped the contents of the bag onto the well-scrubbed floor - feeling a small jolt at the sight of a huge mound of money now laying in front of him.

It was then that Sothe decided to speak up, keeping his eyes carefully on the stolen funds before him. "You can judge me, you have that right." and for the first time since meeting the boy, a more vulnerable side broke through the teenager's voice, making something clench in Volke's gut.

The greenette said no more, opting to instead begin stacking the money into one, huge wad. For a little while, Volke simply watched the boy make three piles of stolen cash. Then, when he felt the air get a little too tense, he spoke up softly, "Why do you do it?" the brunette was glad his voice showed no condescendence, just mere curiosity.

Sothe's finger's twitched, but he continued counting, his voice was mild as he asked, "Does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't." the greenette pressed down a twenty a little harder than the ones before. "However, I'd still like to know."

The teenager sighed almost inaudibly, trembling ever-so-slightly. "I suppose it's going to sound like one big excuse." he swallowed with some difficulty before continuing. "Life's been tough from day one. Mom was single because dad didn't care to stick around after their nigh of drunken fun. And after she had me…She died. My sister…Micaiah, took care of things as best she could. But at the time, she had just turned ten. I suppose the best thing that could've happened, happened. Child services found us and took us to an orphanage in Nevassa." Volke shivered at the dull tone that his companion spoke with - a voice that was much too aged for one so young.

"It was a miracle that we were never separated. We moved from foster home to foster home until Micaiah turned eighteen and took custody of me." Sothe nearly lost hold on the money in his grip, but he continued speaking in that same, cold, disinterested tone - though he kept his eyes carefully hidden. "It was hard. She worked at a retirement home part time and at a grocery store the other. We never saw each other, it seemed."

Another breath. "Three years ago…She got cancer." and there were the emotions that had been hiding themselves - and yet, it was only a crack in his voice. "I dropped out of school when I was sixteen so that I could get a full-time job. All that income goes to her hospital bills. I owe her everything - but more than that, she's the only family that ever gave a damn for me…" Sothe shuffled the bills agitatedly in his hands, continuing with a hoarse voice, "I'm so far in debt with those bills, and I still need food every week - just like everyone else."

A shudder, and Volke was eyeing the quivering boy on the floor with what could be worry in his eyes. "I'm not sufficiently paying for her treatment. And I still need to pay the rent, electricity, and the basic necessities. This…" Sothe fisted the paper in his hands, "Is the only thing I can think of doing. Our relatives," it was with distaste that he spat out the word, "haven't helped us for seventeen years. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her…Anything. Even this."

The brunette couldn't find anything to say, and when the silence stretched on for a minute too long, Sothe spoke again. "And I have no idea why I'm telling you this…. You're just some random, married, hot guy I found in a bar." golden eyes finally looked up and the brunette twitched. "I didn't meant to ramble like that."

Finally, the older man found the words that had eluded him since the drive to Sothe's home. "We all have our lives, and our ways to get through them. It's not my place to judge. You do what you deem necessary, and I accept. That's all." he paused, "And an eye for an eye. A lengthy explanation for the ramblings of an old man.

Sothe gave a small smile, sorting out the last of the cash.

* * *

><p><em>There ain't no rest for the wicked<em>

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free_

_I know I can't slow down_

_I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could_

_Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good…_

* * *

><p>The initial money had been separated into three piles, then, with the help of a good old rubber band, Sothe had compiled two stacks into one. The last one was then placed on the coffee table and the two men had moved to sitting on the couch in front of it.<p>

Before the teenager moved to separate his share of the money into different purposes, he turned on the T.V, "Don't be the stranger that you are…Go ahead and play a game or something. I could use some background noise." Sothe winked at the brunette teasingly.

Volke put in Legend of the Sacred Stones, continuing his game as Joshua while Sothe made a new pile of money for rent. He had finally gotten to the Jehenna Desert when there was a jingle-like knock on the door; Sothe placed down him food funds and moved to answer it. Out of curiosity, the brunette looked at the person that the greenette took no cautiousness to check before allowing in.

A very tall man with an eye patch and spiky-styled hair stepped through the door, nodding at Sothe and casting a single-gazed look over to Volke. He looked only a little younger than the buisnessman himself and he couldn't stop the curiosity that wasn't all too appropriate from rearing it's head.

The teeanger cocked his head, peering around the man and blinking. "Is he finishing up?"

"Yeah." the man replied in a voice that had a natural laziness to it, it was rather husky and Volke could appreciate the fact that it had a just-woken up quality that could turn a stone on. It was surprising that Sothe seemed unaffected by it and simply walked back into the apartment with a casual 'shut the door' thrown behind him.

Obediently, the mystery brunette did just that, stopping a few inches away from Volke and eying the screen in idle interest. Sothe grabbed the bundle of the last two shares of the money, handing it over to the eye patched man. "Everything went well on your end?" Sothe questioned.

"The cameras were a little tricky - but not enough to halt the timing."

A green head bobbed, "I noticed that. I had gotten there just as it turned seven and you guys were only a few seconds later."

"I'm glad there were no complications…It's an unwatched neighborhood, true, but there still's no reason for mishaps."

Sothe nodded, "Indeed." he tilted his head, "Are you guys going to be 'M.I.A' for a while longer?"

"Yeah. I was told to apologize for the both of us."

An amused snort. "Yeah, whatever. Just hurry the hell up. And don't tell him I said that. He'll just get more annoying."

The mystery man chuckled lightly, "I know what you mean." he paused, "I should get going."

"Later."

Without another word, the tall brunette left and Sothe turned back to the couch, casually sitting down and going back to sorting his money. Understanding privacy and all that it called for, Volke said nothing - going back to his game and enjoying the silent, comfortable feeling he got from sitting next to this semi-enigmatic teen next to him.

* * *

><p>It was a week later, after a long period of work that was due to Mr. Misuto taking the last of his time off, that Volke made his call again. He dully gave out his directions to an elated sounding Sothe, before turning off his phone and leaning against the wall of the office building he worked at.<p>

Half an hour later, the black Berretta had parked in front of Gurgurant Inc. and Volke was eager to just get going. It didn't matter what they were doing, he just wanted to go. Adjusting the silk business suit around his person, he sat down in the passenger seat with a heavy sigh.

"Busy week?" Volke stiffened slightly, wondering to himself if he had ever heard that voice coming from the teenager beside him. He answered with a hoarse 'yes' and came to a conclusion. Yes - he had heard that alluring tone that first time he had met the boy - a much more sensual Sothe, dressed in tight black clothing and just-as-dark eyeliner. Warily - he looked over at the greenette and stopped. Breathing, thinking, everything - it just stopped.

He had figured out that the boy was adventurous, and a little more into the eccentric, sexually-appealing clothing than his age group shouldn't be into - but this…. Was a little more than Volke was ready to handle in his state of attempting-self-restraint. A skirt. And not just any skirt…A mini skirt - made of black satin - and not stingy on the mini factor at all. Volke's jaw clenched slightly and he decided to instead focus on the deep green top that was actually made for the male body. Not that the skirt didn't fit the boy…Quite the contrary with his long and freshly-shaven legs - but that was besides the point.

"We're going back to Peshkatz." Sothe informed the other, expression carefully neutral - though the twitch of his lips could have been more than just his nervous system.

The club that they had met at. Volke nodded absently, eyes unable to stop glancing over at the bottom of that black skirt and the near-beginning of well-toned legs. Sothe ignored this for the most part, eyes on the road - but with an undeniable smugness shining through his golden orbs.

They drove down the road that would eventually lead to Nevassa - if you took exit 59 - in silence that was a little more heavy than it normally was. "Mind if I turn on some music?" Volke swallowed at the boy's tone - it was decidedly sultry and suddenly, Volke doubted the intelligence of spending so much time with this teenager. He could only wonder just how many lovers the boy had lured into his bed - and how easily it must have been for him. He managed a nod, words escaping him at that moment.

Volke's eyes trailed back to the tantalizing skin that was revealed by that impractically short skirt. Any man with an open mind and a normal set of hormones would have troubles resisting. He was, by far, the epitome of no exception to this little fact. He could feel heat moving down his body and with a lot of willpower that ended up having no effect - tried to shove down the desire.

Sothe shifted in his seat, and ever-so-slightly, the hem of the skirt shifted up. Garnet eyes snapped away and Volke crossed his arms, discreetly pinching himself. The greenette's voice making an observation made him jump - not that he'd admit to it. "Too much work makes you a little too tense…" golden eyes flashed as they looked over at the brunette. "I thought you called me to relieve your boredom? This time, I have something for you and you're so…" Sothe shifted again, "stiff."

His skirt had lifted again, normally not noticeable - unless you were like Volke and paying far too much attention to it's movements. "And not the fun version of that word."

The brunette growled to himself and a green brow raised in response. "Can you drive a little faster, please?" his eyes shot back down to those creamy thighs and back up. Sothe chuckled lightly in response.

"Too much repression and you'll look back and regret all that time you spent so…pent up." his voice was like liquid sin - a quality that Volke had almost forgotten about. "And what about when you just can't take it anymore?" he whispered, "And you just…explode? Forcing your forgotten needs on the closest person you can grab?" Sothe had a look that just screamed that he wouldn't be against being that person.

"Sometimes, there are things that you can't betray…."

Sothe wilted just the slightest, but still, a seductive smirk spread across his pink lips. "But aren't you…" he paused, that skirt rode up just a little more, and then, "Bored?" his eyes glimmered, and it would be a lie to say that Volke's half-assed restraint nearly broke right then.

"It doesn't matter." was the gruff reply.

Sothe sighed, but that smirk didn't leave his face. "Too bad." the greenette reached for the volume dial and twisted it up, mouthing the words of the song playing all the while. Volke could only shake his head in exasperation. Why had fate thrown him this boy?

_You let me complicate you_

_Help me_

_I broke apart my insides_

_Help me_

_I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me_

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed…_

They arrived at the club later than when Sothe's driving should have gotten them there - due to the fact that he had droven at a good 70 miles per hour the entire trip. Which was a very obvious move on Sothe's part. Volke sighed softly.

Another glance over at the greenette's attire had the teenager raising an eyebrow. Sothe looked over at the brunette in return - a difference from earlier that trip. "A bit overdressed, aren't you?"

Volke smirked slightly, "I'd say you're a bit underdressed."

"You think so?" those golden eyes shot a glance out of the vehicle and Volke was compelled to follow their line-of-sight. A topless redhead chose that moment to walk by their car - showing off her ample bust that had all nearby men gawking helplessly.

"Ah." Volke quickly pulled off his tie, rapidly unbuttoning the first four buttons of his shirt afterwards. He ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up as much as the already styled-hair would allow. Sothe was smirking at him in amusement, tapping his finger on the steering wheel idly. The brunette took out his fingers and glanced at the greenette, "Presentable?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sothe grinned cutely, eyes scanning slowly up and down, all too suggestively.

"Hn."

They left the car, each glancing at the topless lady in general disinterest. Mainly because Sothe had other desires and Volke was suddenly drawn to the sight of the skirt at a somewhat-different angle.

The greenette easily lead them past the bouncer - a man with dull silver hair and strange facial tattoos - and into the club that had long been pounding with music. As if said music had sunk into the teenager's very bones, the boy suddenly walked with a lot more bounce than only moments before. Guiltily, without almost no ability to resist, garnet eyes were drawn to the teasing sight of cloth that almost revealed itself with every sway of thin hips.

When the two had seated themselves at the bar Volke pulled his gaze away from the teenager and instead focused on the bartender. At the sight of the man, he blinked. Electric blue hair, framed by a strange orange headpiece, was kept away from mismatched purple and green eyes. There was a fanged grin and to top it all off, a pair of Halloween cat ears on the man's azure head. Volke blinked again.

Sothe nodded at the bartender with familiarity. "A Spider's Kiss, please, Ranulf."

"The usual, ne?"

"And get my stiff friend over here Sex on the Beach."

There was an understanding in bi-colored eyes that Volke had to be wary at. "Coming right up, Sothe." the 'cat-man' went to prepare their order and the greenette turned on his stool to look at the brunette.

With a tilt of his head, Sothe seemed to analyze the older man. "I suppose I shouldn't trouble you by asking for a dance?"

"Hn." it was neither an agreement, nor an outright 'no'. Sothe sighed in slight disappointment and took his drink from a rather interested-looking Ranulf. Volke grabbed his own, trying to ignore the calculating look that the bartender was giving him.

The greenette tipped back the entire contents of his drink, making Volke shoot him a semi-concerned glance, before standing up. "Well, I came here to dance. Be back in a bit." the brunette watched as the teenager moved away to the floor, movements even more sensual than before.

"He gets like that after drinking…" Ranulf spoke up, Volke listening, but still staring after his companion. "He can dance well without the drinks, but he definitely get's better with more alcohol in his system."

"I see." The two fell silent as they watched Sothe make himself a part of the dance floor, but not a part of any group that surrounded him. Golden eyes fell closed and the teenager moved as if he had been born dancing like that. Which was a disconcerting and mildly disturbing thought, if you thought about it.

Volke had managed to tip back two Sex on the Beaches before there was any major change in Sothe's solo dancing. There was an almost unnoticeable parting in the crowd and Sothe shot a slight grin in the direction of the source. A short, compact red-head appeared out of nowhere from the parted crowd - the part closing itself as soon as the boy passed - and approached Sothe with familiar ease. For a moment, the two spoke - words obviously undecipherable from Volke's distance - and then, two sets of eyes were on the brunette. One golden and one a fiery-red. Two matching, yet different grins were sent his way, and Volke couldn't stop the shudder of trepidation from the mischievous stares.

The next song started and Volke immediately knew that he was going to have a difficult night.

_You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me_

_And then I come undone_

_And I could close the curtain_

_But this is too much fun!_

Ruby and molten gold never left his own garnet as the two teenagers got as close to screwing as you could with clothes on. The unnamed boy had a smirk on his face as he ran his fingers down Sothe's arms, and then his stomach. Volke very nearly growled.

_It's all give and take_

_Kind of life we make_

_When your line is crossed…_

_I get off!_

_I get off…_

"You must be very stubborn…And have incredible self-control for Sothe to be bringing out the big guns." Volke turned to stare at the bartender, raising a brow in question. "He only brings Tormod into the mix when his prey is especially resisting…" Ranulf grinned, "And he's still interested."

The brunette chose to ignore the fact that he had just been called 'prey' for the time being. "Tormod?"

Ranulf indicated with his head towards the still dancing couple, "The red-head…That's his best friend."

"Oh." The two were no longer staring at him when he looked back at them. Instead, they were dancing a little more far apart and obviously in a deep conversation, just swaying now. "So…Sothe catches," Volke paused, "A lot of…prey?"

"Probably more than he should." Volke hummed. "Looks like they're coming this way. Want some more Sex on the Beach?"

"Give me The Goldeneye." Ranulf walked off to fulfill the order and the two teenagers finally made it to where Volke was sitting.

An orange blur flashed onto the barstool, making it tremble precariously, and a loud, slightly-higher-than-Sothe voice yelled out. "Gimme' a Screaming Orgasm, Ran-Ran!" Volke raised a brow at the close-up view of Tormod.

A bright orange top that looked like it was made of chiffon clung to the few muscles that the boy had. His black shorts were short enough to rival Sothe's skirt, and there were about twenty neon bracelets hanging around the boys wrists.

"Been deprived, Tormod-my-man?" Ranulf called teasingly. A tongue stuck out of the teenager's mouth revealed a tongue ring with a stormy-gray tint.

"You know it!" the red-head complained with a smile on his face. In a flash, that smile was turned unto Volke and Tormod was grinning wider. "Woah, Sothe! Have I started a trend? He looks around Haar's age!" a few seconds passed. "Hey! You hypocrite!"

Sothe groaned out. "Tormod, just shut up." he called after the bartender, "I need another, Ranulf!"

The blunette sighed out jokingly, "You young kids and your constant demands!"

"Hey, I'm a paying customer, so no complaining, kitty!" Tormod yelled out before turning back to Volke, still looking like an orange and black blur. "So, Volke, we've never met before, eh?" he shoved a hand under the brunette's chin, paused, blinking, then lowered it to a more normal level.

"No. We haven't."

"Well, I'm Tormod!" the red-head took a moment to take his drink from the counter-top and take a swig, "And Sothe's told me all about you. Sorta." the teenager coughed. "Sooo…Like…Did you like our dancing? Or was that a futile attempt?"

Sothe groaned again. "Tormod. Shut. Up!"

"OH! Right."

Volke almost chuckled. Almost.

"Sooo…You wanna play video games with us tonight? I'm pretty kick ass with Kirby when I'm drunk, ya know!"

For the first time that night, the brunette sent a normal glance back at Sothe, one filled with question. The greenette merely grinned, rolling his eyes as if to say, 'I've never figured him out either.'

* * *

><p>Sometime around four in the morning Volke found himself with a red-head sprawled across his lap and a greenette leaning his head against his shoulder. He could see the Game Over Screen of Super Smash Bros. Brawl with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Olimar, and Captain Falcon laying on the ground, utterly defeated, on the T.V screen.<p>

A murmur to the right of Volke made him glance over out the corner of his eye; he met the bleary golden gaze that belonged to Sothe and felt something clench in his gut again. "Volke…?"

"Sothe?" there was a heavy alcohol smell to the boy's breath, and yet, there was an innocence that had appeared out of nowhere on the teenager's face. Even with his skirt now fully ridden up, revealing surprisingly normal underwear, Volke wasn't effected - there was a vulnerability in yellow eyes that didn't allow him to be.

"Good night…" eye-liner covered eyes drooped closed and Volke sighed softly.

Volke fell asleep ten minutes later with the lights still on; a teenager curled up on his lap and another clinging to him, as if afraid he was going to leave.

_I hate feeling like this_

_So tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of…_

_is waking to you_

* * *

><p><em>I want to love you but I better not touch<em>

_I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, _

_I don't want to break these chains_

It was only three days later that Volke realized that he had a very big problem. Or a couple of very big problems. One - the immediate, staring at him and demanding attention kind of problem - was the erection between his legs. Two - a little more lasting - was the dream that had caused the first problem. And three - the green-haired boy that had haunted the dream that caused his immediate problem.

Volke groaned and laid back down on the silk sheets of his bed - just thanking the stars that Lucia wasn't currently around. He didn't need to make an explanations as to why he was currently turned on - and he didn't need her walking in on what he was about to do. With a little less shame than he should have had, Volke wearily pushed a hand down into his sleeping bottoms, images of a sultry face and a black skirted set of legs pushed over his office desk running through his mind's eye like a poison.

A few, quick movements of his wrist sent him to completion and Volke had to feel a bit irritated at the fact. Maybe he had wanted the images to go on a little longer - but more than that, the small amount of time he had lasted was a little mortifying.

The brunette laid a little while longer, staring at the ceiling as if it had all the answers, before getting up - grudgingly starting the day. He dressed in a crisp, stuffy two-piece, topped by a deep red tie and deemed that enough. He walked downstairs, got a cup of coffee, and quickly left through the front door with the steaming mug in hand. When he had seated himself in his Ford Taurus, he had already downed the entire contents of his cup. Perhaps that was a sign of a problem. Volke shrugged to himself and reached for his cigarettes.

It was a two-hour drive, generally, to get to work - a killer on gas at the moment, since the prices were so goddess-awful high. But somehow, it seemed to go by even longer. Flashes from the dream from the night before refused to leave his head. Of smooth skin, a silver barbell through a tempting stomach, muscled legs spread invitingly, golden eyes promising a night of fulfilling endeavors. But perhaps more distracting, and more worrying - images of a smile, mischievous, happy, and even a laugh, as something amusing caught bewitching eyes.

"Shit." a pile of ash fell onto his pant legs and Volke snapped out of his reverie - somewhat relieved, if one was perfectly honest. Those thoughts were off limits. He had promised to marry Lucia - and he had - what kind of man would he be to cheat on her? The brunette irritably threw out his cigarette and attempted to clear the ashes off his pant leg. It was to no avail.

"Fuck."

Now he'd have to go to work looking like he was a nicotine-junkie. Not that that wasn't true…But it certainly wouldn't get him anywhere in the eyes of his bosses. And no approval from his boss meant no job and that meant no money - and though he really didn't spend any of his income for luxury, it was still important that he rolled in the funds.

A thought hit him. The brunette scrambled to get his cell phone out of his pocket - and he just stared at the screen, driving numbly. He had gotten an hour an a half away from his house before he had even realized it was Tuesday. Which he had off this week.

"Son of a…" Volke promptly made an illegal U-turn - blame his bad influences lately - and headed back in the direction he had come. Fuming now, he brought out another cigarette, taking a puff that almost made him cough. But it was relaxing and that was all that friggen' mattered to him at the moment.

When he had slowed down a bit, feeling a little more calm, he eyed his phone again - and there was no doubt of who he was considering calling. But then, he sighed, and decided - maybe he'd just go home today. When was the last time he had talked to Lucia? When was the last time that she had even crossed his mind?

He decisively drove back in the direction of his home, thoughts of a blue-haired woman with the overhang of a greenette right on top of it.

Another hour and a half passed by and Volke arrived home to see that Lucia had obviously gotten back to the house. A car that belonged to one of her friends - he wasn't sure which, he didn't keep track of those things - was parked in front of their house. Sometimes he wondered why his wife had even gotten a car when all she did was ride with her numerous, wealthy girlfriends.

At least this friend had good taste - the sports car was gorgeous all around. Volke frowned when he reached the front door, noting that it was locked. With a little irritation he took out his keys and pushed it into the keyhole. The door opened without a squeak and the brunette noted to himself to give their housekeeper a little raise for keeping on top of things.

Volke wasn't the type to announce his arrival into his own home - which earned him the title of 'startling creeper' more often than not - so he silently prowled through the 'foyer' of his house. Everything was dark - which wasn't normal, as Lucia liked the chandelier - which was "gorgeous" - to be on when she was home. She also liked to save power, though, so maybe she was just taking a nap.

The brunette shrugged and moved through the front part of the house into the back, where the stairs were. He climbed them, suddenly realizing how annoying the spiral was, and stopped. Sounds. He was well aware what those sounds were - being a deprived _man _after all - but it took a moment to click.

It wasn't really necessary to investigate further, but Volke sometimes just had to _look_. He pushed open the door to his room and watched with mild wonder. A faint thought of 'hypocritical bitch' rang through his head and Volke crossed his arms, raising any eyebrow. A blonde man, no doubt the owner of that awesome sports-car, was pounding into his wife. Well, good for him. However - a brown eyebrow twitched - that was his favorite set of sheets, and he did not enjoy being called a cheater when he wasn't one, and the name caller actually _was_.

"Lucia?"

The poor woman was in the middle of the throes of passion, but Volke didn't feel like waiting around for it to end. A startled gasp escaped her lips and the man above her stared with wide eyes. There was an awkward pause in which Volke reveled in this moment.

"I'd just like to let you know that I've never touched another person since our marriage…" Volke paused, glancing down at the sheets, "However, I will admit to masturbating to the image of someone other than you earlier this morning…" the two figures on his bed stared at him. "And I never bothered to clean up."

The man whipped his head downwards, looking mildly disgusted, and Lucia's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh…and, Divorces can be rather clean if you don't make a huge spectacle out of the process, as I'm sure you can figure out." Volke paused and stared back at his gaping wife. "I'm going out now."

Then the door was shut on them and the brunette was out of the house and back into his car before either his ex-wife or her lover could stop him. He had to admit to himself; the entire situation was more pleasing than anything. And though he couldn't figure out why, he felt…lighter.

Volke brought out his phone and without even scrolling through his contacts he punched in a phone number. It rung a couple of times before it was picked up.

"Where are you?"

There was a shocked silence and then Sothe's voice broke through. "Say…again?"

Volke spoke again, voice coarse. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Though the Berretta had been a rather well-kept car, as well kept as the old piece of crap could be, there was no denying that Volke's Taurus had a better interior. Sothe ran a tentative finger across the fabric of the seat beneath him, marveling at the cleanness that even his nit-picky skills couldn't bring to his car.<p>

Sothe shot a glance at the man beside him, "So…this is a bit of a change?" the man didn't look like he was agitated or anything - but something had obviously happened. Volke said nothing, merely sped up to Sothe-type-driving.

The greenette shrugged to himself, looking outside at the rapidly-passing scenery. He was free for today anyway - the bastards had cut down his hours at work.

No more attempt at conversation was initiated, nor did Sothe move to turn on the music as he normally did. Instead, he found himself staring at the man beside him - taking in just what he had first seen in the man that he wanted so badly. Handsome features, tanned skin, and he wasn't lacking in height - but he wouldn't have to stretch to touch those alluring lips. And the eyes - deep red, their garnet hues only noticeable at a closer level. Sothe sighed to himself; why were all the good men married and stubborn?

Their destination was as mystery besides the fact that they were heading to Nevassa - as per-usual when they were in each other's company. But, when they got into town - it was increasingly obvious that Volke was heading in the direction of Sothe's apartment; and something akin to foolish hope sparked in the teenager's chest.

Volke made a quick turn, a block ahead of Sothe's rag-tag apartment, and stopped right in front of the local pharmacy. Sothe blinked as the man quickly got out, tossing a 'be right back' over his shoulder. The greenette frowned down at his lap thoughtfully, bringing out his phone a moment later. He texted a quick sentence to Tormod and stared at the screen in impatience.

A moment later he got a reply that had him rolling his eyes.

Then his companion was back in the car, setting down a brown paper bag onto the floor next to him - Sothe couldn't help but eye it in curiosity. Volke said nothing until they got into the parking lot in front of the apartment building. "Is there a guest space?"

"Number nine…" Volke pulled into said spot hurriedly, parking and pulling out the keys of his ignition. The teenager eyed him for another minute before raising a brow and getting out of the Ford. With measured patience, the brunette followed after the greenette, fists clenching slightly.

A little teasingly, Sothe took extra time to unlock his door, and when they got inside he made his way into the kitchen. "So…do you care tell me what's up with you today?" he looked through the fridge, taking out a pitcher of clean water and pouring two glasses. There was no response and Sothe glared at the cabinets, a little irked at the man's stubbornness of not conversing.

He sighed and picked up the two glasses, heading out into the living area, halting slightly at the sight of a very tense Volke facing away from him, staring at the wall. Sothe raised a brow and moved closer, setting the two glasses down onto the coffee table next to the mysterious brown bag.

"Remember what I said about being too stiff?" the greenette murmured jokingly, crossing his arms and tilting a hip out. Volke shot a glance behind him, garnet eyes meeting gold, making Sothe jump - startled. Then the brunette had turned around completely and the teenager was focused on by the full force of the man's stare. His stomach gave a jump and he exhaled audibly. "Volke…?"

Sothe hadn't been aware of how fast the man could actually move - all he knew was that one moment he was standing before the elder, and the next he was sprawled across his couch. His heart was beating rapidly as the brunette shifted into a comfortable spot above him, knees pressing into the cushions right next to his hips. "Eventually you explode," Volke whispered, "Forcing your needs on the closest person you can grab…" he leaned closer and when his lips met the smooth skin of the boy's neck, Sothe couldn't stop the wanton moan that escaped him.

He knew that something had caused this drastic change in the man's self-control, but right now - the teenager didn't want to think about it. He'd ask later. After he had gotten what he had wanted for a few weeks now.

A pair of toned arms threw themselves around the older man's neck, the matching set of legs wrapping around his waist. Volke grinded down slightly, unable to stop the moan that followed, but neither could Sothe, so it was alright. The brunette pressed a few more kisses to that addicting neck, reveling in the out-of-place taste of honey buns, before he pulled up and sent a piercing stare down at the boy under him. Sothe started back, eyes turning darker in an instant, the gold now a deep bronze.

A small, wordless exchange passed between them, and then it was gone and their lips had pressed together for the first time. Sothe gasped at the fire he felt from that simple touch and Volke took the invitation to explore the other's mouth. The greenette moaned, pleased, and raked his fingers down the other's arms - sucking on the man's tongue.

(Lemon is cut off. Can be found on adult fanfiction under Provocative_Zephyr!)

* * *

><p><em>I'm so addicted to<em>

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

It had always been an unpleasant feeling to Sothe, waking up to a messy stomach and no trace of the person that had forced this state. The greentte shot up, wincing in pain, from his spot laying on the couch, looking around frantically - feeling more panicked than he had in a long time. "Oh…." he whispered quietly, realizing what must have happened.

Then, there were footsteps and he looked up in time to see a pleasantly-nude Volke standing in the hallway to his bathroom and bedroom. The brunette raised a brow at Sothe. "You look like someone died."

Not quite expecting to see the man still in his house, the teenager was at loss for words.

"Come on." And too his utter surprise, the older man picked him up, carrying him bridal style towards the bathroom.

"What…?"

"I don't know about you, but a bath sounds almost necessary right now."

Sothe's fingers tightened around the man's shoulder, and he swallowed thickly - heart beating at an erratic rate. Volke gently placed him in a tub already full of bubbles that Sothe was very sure he hadn't purchased, following right afterwards. The greenette settled down onto his lover's bare chest, feeling suddenly very exposed.

Volke sighed at that rare look of vulnerability once again on the teenager's face. "What's the matter?"

"I…" Sothe's voice faded for a moment, a thoughtful frown on his face. Then, in a small voice that held none of his usual confidence, nor the calm voice of his everyday life, spoke his mind. "You're the first person who…ever stayed…."

The brunette closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to a smooth neck. He didn't say anything, just held the teenager close; wondering to himself, what he had done to deserve this boy.

* * *

><p>The divorce had been an easy one - Lucia not being a person to try to fuck someone over - and they had parted with apologies. Shortly after the final separation, Volke had sold his house, finding it suddenly too large and pristine after all the time he spent at Sothe's crappy, but clean apartment. Then, he had driven his new lover to the Terin Cemetery. There was another apology to be made.<p>

It was a little odd to be going back to the grave after all those years of avoiding it. Volke nearly turned around and just went home, but at a hand quickly take hold of his own, he didn't have much say in the matter.

* * *

><p><em>You're not alone, Together we stand<em>

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

"Hey, dad."

"…It's been a while."

"Sothe, this is really awkward talking to a rock."

"…"

"…Dad, this is Sothe. Things didn't work out with Lucia. I know you wanted us to be together and create one, big happy family with kittens and puppies and flowers and sunshine."

"…"

"But, it turned out that we weren't like each other, at all. I think you would have hated to see her so unhappy. And maybe me too, who knows? But now, she is happy."

"…Volke."

"And so…am I."

"…"

"That's all. Later, old man."

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING ~~~~~!" If there was one thing that Volke had had to get used to upon moving in with Sothe, it was the loud, annoying wake up calls. Volke groaned in displeasure as his person was assaulted by a scrambling teen steamrolling over him to get to his bed partner.<p>

"Sooootheeee!" the greenette grumbled and went back to sleep. Unfortunately for Volke - for when Tormod failed at waking up his best friend, he immediately turned to the next person available. "Voooooooolkeeeeeee!"

"Go away." the brunette groaned, throwing a pillow over his head.

"Oh no, that's not going to work. You see, I've already seen you up." Tormod said with a grin in his voice. "I'll make you get up, Volke. With every ounce of waking-up power that I have." the red-head threatened. And there was silence, and then a huff. Volke groaned as Tormod jumped on his back and proceeded to bounce up and down.

"I've got good practice with this maneuver!" the teen shouted, laughing a moment afterwards.

"Tormod…get off him." the sexy voice know as what was once mysterious eye-patched man filled the room.

"But, Haaaar…." Volke peered out from under his pillow to see Haar pick the red-head up by the scruff of his collar and set him down on the floor.

"But nothing. Go," the brunette paused to yawn, "start a game or something, will you?"

The red-head glared at the brown-haired man for a few moments, then, "What do I get for doing that?" he raised a brow suggestively.

"You get to play a game." Haar rolled his eye and Tormod pouted.

"Jerk."

Haar and Tormod left the room, the red-head still arguing and the brunette yawning mildly.

Volke smirked as he felt a pressure on his back and a voice in his ear. "Hey."

"Hey."

They, though Volke would be at loathe to admit it, cuddled for a few minutes - Sothe pressing open-mouthed kisses across the older man's back. "Hey, Volke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you…bored?" Golden eyes are cocky, mischievous, self-assured, and vulnerable and insecure all at the same time.

The brunette smirked just as Tormod yelled at them to hurry up. He pressed a quick kiss to peach lips and smiled. "Not at all."


End file.
